1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed for a hospital or the like, to a method of making such bed, and to components for such bed.
2. Prior Art Statement
Patients suffering from incontinence and confined to a bed in a hospital, nursing home, and similar health care facility present special problems to health care professionals in their efforts to keep such patients comfortable by maintaining their general bed linens such as sheets, mattresses, mattress pads, and the like in a clean and sanitary condition. It is especially difficult with these patents to keep moisture away from their bodies. Although, it is possible to repeatedly change the usual bed linens, mattress pads, and the like, this is an expensive and time consuming proposition and still does not always assure that the patient is in an optimum sanitary and moisture-free situation.
It is known in the art to provide a bed for a hospital or the like which comprises mattress means, a bottom sheet covering the mattress means, a waterproof layer covering the central portion of the bottom sheet, and a cover over the layer.
However, each waterproof layer of the type previously proposed for use over the central portion of mattress means of a hospital bed or the like is generally comparatively easily dislodged. Similarly, the cover over such a waterproof layer has generally been in the form of a draw sheet or the like and the water absorbing capability of such a cover has been quite poor, resulting in the patient having to be in contact with moisture of a soiled draw sheet or cover and thereby causing considerable discomfort.
Accordingly, it is quite clear that previously proposed beds for hospitals or the like have deficiencies.